A Christmas Present for My Favorite Jewish Girl
by Luna del Cielo
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Willow is depressed. On top of that, she's stuck at a Vamp Bar in Shreveport looking for a girl named Sookie Stackhouse. But a certain blond vampire may make up for it…


A Christmas Gift for My Favorite Jewish Girl

**Willow walked towards the vampire bar Fangtasia feeling a slight sense of trepidation. Quickly following the defeat of the First the Japanese had invented synthetic blood that allowed the vampires she once helped to hunt come to the forefront of society. Now, only a few years later, vampire establishments were commonplace. It was certainly different from what she was used to but she was adjusting. **

**Now that the vamps had tasty bottled blood it made life a lot easier for the Scoobies ('**_**and extended Scoobs'**_**, she thought when she remembered the hundreds of slayers that existed). Of course, there were still evil vamps that enjoyed slaughtering humans, not to mention the various nasties that ran around. Needless to say, they were all still in a job.**

**Tonight she had an especially important mission. Two nights ago Willow had dreamed about a telepath in Bon Temps, Louisiana and a horrible thing that had happened to her. The dream had something to do with a current sorcerer they were hunting who was definitely of the 'Big Bad' category. He was collecting the special powers of gifted humans and adding them to his personal inventory; gifts like teleportation and telekenisis. Now it seemed he wanted telepathy too.**

**Of course, it would certainly be strange if Willow just called up Sookie Stackhouse on the phone and gave her a cryptic message (besides, she was no Angel). So here she was in Shreveport at a Vampire Bar where Sookie Stackhouse was supposed to be.**

**It was just about midnight and there was a long line rounding around the bar as would-be patrons waited eagerly for their chance to see a vampire in the flesh. Willow had to refrain from laughing. If only these people had her experience, then they would not be so eager to see a vamp. But she had no time to wait in line like so she bypassed them all; much to the annoyance of those in line.**

**As she neared the front of the line someone grabbed her arm. "Hey! No cutting! We've been waiting out here in the freezing cold for an hour!" Willow eyed the girl with an amused grin. The stranger wore an outfit much like her doppelganger Vamp Willow had enjoyed: black, slinky leather with a low-cut neckline that proved this girl was not wearing a bra. **

**Now, Willow was normally pretty nice to people. But it was Christmas Eve and she was here instead of her warm, cozy house. Well, okay, not that she really had anyone to spend the holiday with. She had broken up with Kennedy a month ago, Xander was in Africa recruiting slayers, Giles was probably eating biscuits and singing about St. Nicolas in England, and Buffy was on vacation with Dawn somewhere in the States.**

**Therefore, Willow couldn't help but let a little bit of her power pulse under her skin. Giving the girl a hard look, Willow was pleased to see her stumble backwards. **

**Okay, maybe that wasn't very nice. It was the holidays after all. But did anyone seem to care that Willow was having a horrible holiday?**

**She walked forward and handed her cover money to the blond haired vampire at the door. Grinning widely, the vamp looked her up and down in assessment. Meanwhile, Willow did the same. The vampire was about her height and was wearing a 'typical' vampire outfit. Typical outfits were really the creation of Hollywood and the real vampires often perpetuated that stereotype if it meant money was involved. This vampire in particular was extremely attractive. Her face looked sweet with straight, pale hair that would swish like silk. She wore a shiny, black, low-cut bustier; shiny black extremely short-shorts, fishnets, and stiletto boots. **

**Wowza. It had been a long time since Willow had really checked out another girl, being all monogamous with that back-stabbing Kennedy, and she liked what she saw.**

**Apparently the vamp did as well because her fangs extended just a smidge.**

"**Hello," she said demurely. "Looking for someone?"**

**Willow realized the vamp knew she wasn't her for a drink. Originally Willow thought she would just be at Sookie's house. But when her roommate, Amelia, said that she had gone to Fangtasia Willow didn't realize her apparel was not very club-ish. Her hair was pinned up with an ivory chopstick, she had on low heels that complimented her navy blue knee-length skirt, and a pale pink sweater finished the outfit. She knew she was gonna stick out for sure.**

"**Ah, yes," Willow answered. She realized she had gotten caught up staring at the vampire woman's pale pink lips. A blush threatened to creep up her neck but she took a deep breath and willed it away. She was here on business, after all! "I'm looking for Sookie Stackhouse."**

**The vampire laughed and rolled her eyes. "You and everybody else. Indira!" she shouted. "Take over cover. I need to take this one back to Erik's office." **

**A gorgeous Indian vampire in a sari floated to the door. "Of course," she said dully. Willow thought the vampire would rather eat glass but interestingly enough she did not argue. Hmm. Her vampire must be higher up in their food chain.**

"**Come this way," the vampire offered with a wave of her hand. Willow walked side-by side with her as they meandered through the bar. "So, who do I have the pleasure of introducing Sookie too?" The vampire smiled sweetly and lightly brushed her side of Willow's arm with her own. Willow vaguely wondered if she was getting hit on.**

"**Willow Rosenberg. And you are?" Willow eyed her questioningly. Vampires could be very weird around humans, especially with names.**

"**Pam. Now wait a second, are you ***_**thee**_*** Willow Rosenberg?" Pam's eyes widened.**

"**Uh, yeah," Willow said nervously. It always weirded her out when people knew her. Those on the underground knew of her big magicks, especially regarding the Slayer line. Oh, and when she went all vein-y and evil. **

"**My, my. Area 5 is just swarming with supernatural energy. I've heard quite a bit about you. You're not well-liked in the vampire world."**

**For a moment Willow deflated. Hey! She didn't enjoy not being liked. Except… Well, okay. Guess she didn't really care about vampires. She shrugged. "I was never one for the popularity contests or beauty pageants."**

**Pam looked at her from underneath long lashes. "With the way you look? I very much doubt it." She winked.**

"**Well, um, thanks," she muttered randomly. A vampire just winked at her! This had certainly never happened to Willow before. In fact, she didn't get flirted with very often. Kennedy was really the only girl in her life since Tara and since Ken was super possessive, well… No female really dared to flirt with her.**

**Pam thrust open an office door and Willow was surprised to see two blondes tangled up on the desk. "Oops!" She stood there awkwardly while Pam looked like she was trying not to laugh too hard.**

**The woman pushed the large Viking of a man off of her and stumbled off the desk. Willow assumed the girl was Sookie. "Pam," the male vampire said archly. He did not look pleased to be interrupted while Sookie looked mildly embarrassed. Maybe. It was hard to read her; she had a huge grin on her face.**

"**Master," Pam began dryly, "this witch needed to speak to Sookie. This is Willow Rosenberg. Willow, this is Sookie Stackhouse and Erik Northman, the Sherriff of Area 5."**

**Sookie swung around the desk. "Hi there! Its nice to meet you Willow." Sookie stretched out her hand and Willow shook it. She still had a huge grin but confusion swirled in her eyes.**

**Pam looked at the three of them in delight and Willow noticed she had very nice eyes.**

"*****_**Thee**_*** Willow Rosenberg?" Erik asked. He took her hand and kissed it. "It is indeed an honor to have you here in Area 5. I have not seen a witch of your magnitude in hundreds of years. In fact, if you would be so inclined to stay in this area I have some work that needs to be done. I would be happy to pay you." He gave her a dazzling smile and spoke the whole time in a throaty voice. Like the kind sex operators had. Except Willow wasn't into men, so tough luck for him.**

**Sookie started giggling and threw her hand against her lips to control it.**

"**What is it, Sookie?" Erik asked.**

"**Oh, nothing," she giggled.**

**Ah. Damn. Willow forgot to guard her mind. She got distracted by Pam. Slamming the walls into place, Willow gave Sookie an embarrassed smile and shrugged.**

**Erik looked back and forth at them. "Is there something I should know about this woman, Sookie? If so, tell me now."**

**Sookie rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Erik. Its not a big deal. Willow just, um…" Sookie looked to Willow for permission. Willow shrugged and nodded. "Willow was just thinking you should probably calm down the seduction act because she wasn't into it."**

"**What?" Erik exclaimed. He looked to Willow. "But women love me!"**

**Willow bit back a grin. It was probably not good form to laugh and make fun of a vampire sheriff, super witch or no. "Not if the woman is only into women."**

**Realization dawned on his face and Pam's eyes noticeably brightened. "Oh. Okay then." His eyes narrowed. "Must I fight off another potential suitor of Sookie's? This is getting rather tiring I hope you know," he said to her. **

**Willow's eyes widened. That is not the message she wanted to give! "No! No. I'm here with a message for Sookie, actually."**

"**Really?" she asked. Willow nodded.**

"**Sit down," Erik said. "Pam," he said with a smile, "you will stay as well.**

**Willow spent the next hour giving them the scoop and discussing the details. Finally Sookie had yawned and said there was still some Christmas present wrapping she had to do. **

"**Well, thanks for coming out here, Willow. I really appreciate it." Sookie was sweet and wide-eyed as she shook Willow's hand again.**

"**Yes, thank you. This information may have saved Sookie's life and if so, we are in your debt." Erik acknowledged her with a nod of his head.**

**Willow pursed her lips. Huh. This guy must have the hots for Sookie because vampires did ***_**not**_*** get in debt to humans very easily. "You're welcome. And who knows, we may need to work together sometime in the future."**

"**Where are you heading now, Willow? Home for Christmas?" Sookie asked.**

**Willow smiled in order to hide her sadness. "No, back to the hotel room. I'm Jewish, actually. Although usually I get together with my friends and we watch Charlie Brown. But, ya know, with this being major news I had to take off and come here and there's not really any time to get back, plus, ya know, Jewish so it doesn't really matter. And actually this year I was going to spend the holidays in Brazil 'cause its all warm and stuff but those plans were with someone who isn't really a part of my life anymore, plus, ya know, had to be here; duty calling and all that jazz." She shut her mouth quickly and slowed her speech down. "So, yeah. Going to my hotel." Gah! You would think she'd have overcome nervous Willow-Babble by now. She just felt like such a loser but wanted to clearly express that she was not a loser and ***_**did**_*** have plans at one point.**

**Sookie nodded and smiled. "Ookay then."**

**The two took off and Willow was left with Pam. "Alrighty, well it was nice meeting you," she said. '**_**Rather calmly too!**_**' she thought.**

"**Actually, Erik wanted me to drive you to your hotel in order to better thank you. Not to mention, with that creature about he wanted to make sure you were safe in his land."**

**Willow drew herself up. "I am quite capable of taking care of myself. Big-time witch, remember?"**

"**Of course," Pam said as she drew closer to Willow. "But we are honor bound, could you please allow me to humor him?" Her beautiful eyes seemed to grow even larger and Willow felt nervous again at listening to her sultry voice.**

"**Ah, sure. Okay."**

**The drive back to her Shreveport hotel was silent but wrought with sexual tension. As Pam walked Willow to her door she wasn't quite sure what to do. When Willow unlocked the door Pam said matter-of-factly, "Would you like me to come in? It may be good to use me to check for anything your current enemy may be hiding." **

"**Sure. Ah, come in." Wow, could she talk anymore like Cletus the Slack-Jawed Yokel? After all, an old being like Pam probably enjoyed conversing with someone who used compound words.**

**As Pam searched she called, "Mind if I use your restroom quickly?"**

"**Sure, no problem." See! 'Problem' was a compound word.**

**Gah. Willow wanted to pound her head into her wall. Because she definitely wasn't going to pound her head into the bed's headboard tonight. **

**Willow was sitting on her bed taking off her shoes when she heard the bathroom door open. "So Willow, have you been naughty or nice this year?"**

**Willow's jaw dropped at the sight before her. Pam's Elvira-like outfit was gone and replaced with thick red ribbon in wrapped in strategic places. Pam stepped up and a very nice part of her anatomy was right in front of her face. Her eyes drew upward and she grinned. "Naughty enough to be fun, but nice enough to unwrap my present," she said slyly; not even sure where that came from.**

**Pam grinned and laughed. There! A full sentence! Good for her.**

**Because, of course, after that sentence there were very few words spoken for the next several hours.**

* * *

**Willow woke the next morning feeling very refreshed; better than ever! She untangled herself from her sheets and grinned as the sweet memories of last night washed over her. For the first time she was not sad. It didn't matter that her friends were spread across the four corners of the earth and it didn't matter that she was no longer with Kennedy. Right now, Willow was just enjoying being alive. **

**As she was checking out Willow was handed a gift bag by the hotel employee. Reaching in, she pulled out a red, satiny thong that had 'Merry Christmas' inscribed on the front. There was also a note that she pulled out.**

**It read in old-fashioned script:**

_**Dear Willow:**_

_**Last night was quite enjoyable. I saw this on the way home and had to send it to you; a perfect Christmas gift for my favorite Jewish girl. Perhaps the next time you are in town I can see it on you? ;)**_

_**~Pam**_

**Willow smiled. The 'wink face' had two little fangs drawn on.**

**Oh yes. This had been a very good Christmas, indeed.**

* * *

**A/N: **

**Its Christmas so I thought it might be fun to spread some cheer for two of my favorite characters from two of my favorite 'worlds'. This was nothing serious, just a bit of fun. I've been trying to think of a way to write within these two worlds and I guess my muse gave me this as a lil Christmas gift! Teehee.**

**Let me know if you liked it! **

**DISCLAIMER: Charlaine Harris owns Sookie, that hunk 'o' burning love Erik, Pam, and others. Joss Whedon + Fox owns Willow and the Scoobs**


End file.
